


Goodbye, My Innocence

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Demon Lee Seoho, Demons, Exhibitionism, He saw something he shouldn't have, Implied Mpreg, Incubus Yeo Hwanwoong, M/M, Poor Dongju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Dongju just wanted to go to sleep after a long day, but he finds his hyungs having sex on his bed.+ Dongju is disgusted, yet entranced +
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 12





	Goodbye, My Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into Seoho/Hwanwoong lately. Whoops? 
> 
> Uh, anyways... enjoy.

Dongju opened the door to the dorm, fully intent on sleeping once he removed his makeup and took a shower. The whole day had been packed with interviews and shows, and Dongju’s only human. He gets tired just like everyone else. 

Sighing, Dongju trudged into the bathroom, ignoring the commotion his hyungs were causing in the living room. Something about… well, Dongju wasn't interested. 

Once he closed the bathroom door behind him, he meticulously began to wipe the makeup off his face. Little by little, his bare face was revealed and Dongju felt like he could finally breathe. 

Throwing away the wipes, he stripped off his clothes before entering the shower. The hot water felt amazing against his sore muscles. Being on shows usually meant promoting their new song, and Dongju was beat from dancing the same steps over and over again. It was like when they first began to learn the choreography. Don’t get Dongju wrong, he loved ‘To Be Or Not To Be’, but not when schedules are packed to the brim. 

After cleaning himself from the day’s sweat, Dongju turned the water off, sad he had to leave but knew his hyungs were probably waiting for him to finish. He quickly dried and dressed in the clothes he brought with him: a white shirt, boxers, and sweats. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Keonhee’s tall frame scurrying towards the living room. Confused, but not deterred from his goal, Dongju stepped out into the hall where he was stopped by Geonhak.

“I don’t recommend going to sleep yet,” Geonhak said, monotonous. He had a serious aura around him as he stood with one socked foot propped against the wall. He looked like a baby chick guarding the hallway. 

‘Oh. Maybe because he is.’

“And why not?” Dongju whined. He could hear his bed calling to him like a siren, and Dongju wouldn’t mind being eaten by it if it meant he could sleep forever. The things Dongju would do to sleep. But, no. He couldn’t help but glare at the older. “If you don’t have a good reason, then get out of my way. I’m tired, hyung. I just want to go to sleep! Is that too much to ask for?” Dongju couldn’t stop the anger in his voice even if he wanted to. Everything that was happening was bullshit.

“Ah. Um, me and the others - Youngjo-hyung and Keonhee-ya - wanted to watch a movie with you,” the older replied, suddenly sheepish. Suspicion filled Dongju. Geonhak was definitely hiding something. He wasn’t making eye contact, nor did he say anything about Seoho and Hwanwoong. Fine, two can play.

“Fine, but I’m choosing what we’re watching,” Dongju asserted. A malicious grin played at his lips as he turned on his heel and marched to the living room. Youngjo and Keonhee were already sitting on the couch, making room once they saw Dongju turn the corner. There was no way in hell Dongju was going to sit with them - they hadn’t even taken a shower yet! They were still dressed in what they had on for their schedule. 

Once Geonhak had settled on the couch with the other two, Dongju picked up the remote, shocking his hyungs. They had a collection of movies, mainly Disney movies and the like, for Dongju; so seeing the youngest not pick a DVD was astonishing. 

Dongju flipped through the channels until he found the one he was looking for: a documentary on Earth and the many animals living on it. Currently, the droning voice over was talking about penguins. Not saying that the animals themselves were boring, but Dongju knew his hyungs would fall asleep due to it being a documentary. 

And how right he was. 

Not even ten minutes later, the three were deep asleep. Shutting the TV off, Dongju quietly made his way to his shared room. Finally, peace and -

“Please, hyung! Fill me up!” 

Dongju nearly tripped over his own feet. Filthy moans filled the silent hall through the open door. It wasn’t even partially shut - it was fully open to anyone who passed by, and poor Dongju became a victim to the sight. 

Seoho had Hwanwoong bent over on his bed, thrusting into the shorter man with reckless abandon. Drool was dripping from Hwanwoong’s mouth as he was pushed into the bedsheets. A copious amount of cum laid in a puddle beneath the couple, with another load joining it as Hwanwoong came with a wail. His eyes were wet as tears fell down high cheekbones, joining whatever else was on the bed. Used condoms littered the sheets, and Dongju was scared to see so many. Though, more importantly, Dongju was more worried about his now defiled bed. This probably wasn’t the first time they have had sex, and now, Dongju was very traumatized. What if they had sex on his bed before? And he slept there without knowing… Dongju shivered at the thought.

But something else caught Dongju’s eyes: a heart tattoo on Hwanwoong’s rounded belly, just on top of his crotch. Wait, if he could see that… Dongju froze. Slowly lifting his eyes, Dongju noticed the two had turned their bodies towards him. Seoho was slowly pistoning his hips into Hwanwoong, a predatory look in his eyes as he looked over Hwanwoong’s shoulder. Dongju could see everything he didn’t want to. From Seoho’s cum-slicked cock, to Hwanwoong’s blissed out face.

“Look, Woongie. We caught a voyeur,” Seoho sing-songed, eyes turning into crescent moons as he thrusted harshly into Hwanwoong’s pliant body. A high-pitched moan escaped captivating red lips as he was jostled forward. Half lidded eyes met his, and Dongju found that he couldn’t look away. It was as if he was being forced to watch when all he wanted to do was run away. Maybe he should’ve watched a movie with the others. 

“One look, and you’re already falling for his charms. As expected of an incubus’ power,'' Seoho drawled out, shoving Hwanwoong’s body forward. Leathery wings unfurled from the latter’s back, spreading out to keep his balance as Hwanwoong hurriedly gripped the edge of the bed. His back arched as he was forced to support himself from toppling over. A smooth tail, with a heart at the tip, was held captive in Seoho’s grip as the younger was pounded into from behind.

“Hyung!” Hwanwoong cried out, fear and lust filling his voice. “I’m gonna fall-!” 

“Don’t be such a baby, baby. I would never let you fall,” Seoho faux promised. Hwanwoong had already fallen into the depths of Hell; and Seoho had willingly followed. Twin horns grew from the top of his head, curving towards the ceiling. His sclera were black while his irises were molten gold. And if Dongju was being honest, his Jr. was getting excited. 

Dongju could only watch as they both came for the umpteenth time, dirtying the sheets to the point where they needed to be burned and replaced. So many thoughts were racing through Dongju’s head, but he couldn’t focus on a single one. Too much had just happened, and Dongju felt numbed to the core. First, he found his hyungs having sex on his bed. Then, both of them turned out to be demons...

“You look pregnant, baby. Do you like being filled with my cum?” Seoho growled lowly, harshly biting into Hwanwoong’s neck and drawing blood. “You’re going to be carrying my pups after this.” Hwanwoong moaned brokenly as he was pulled into an all tongue and teeth kiss. Seoho’s hand groped at the younger’s chest, pulling and pinching at his pierced nipples. Fuck, when did that happen?

And Hwanwoong did look as if he was pregnant with how swollen his belly was. Who knows, he might actually be carrying kids.

“We’re going to be parents,” Seoho whispered fondly, stroking Hwanwoong’s bulging belly. He pulled out of the incubus, gently picking the younger up and carrying him to his clean bed, mind you. The demon settled Hwanwoong on his side, letting him snuggle against the wall. Seoho laid behind him, spooning the latter, and letting their naked bodies acquaint themselves again. 

Dongju was beyond baffled.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?! You don’t expect me to sleep on my bed, do you?” Dongju sputtered, incredulous. The room smelt of sex, and his bed was a gross mess. “Ugh, you two are disgusting!” Huffing, Dongju turned to leave. He was going to grab a spare pillow and blanket from the closet, sleep on the couch for the night, then kill the two tomorrow and force their corpses to buy him a new bed. 

“You might want to take care of yourself before you give Keonhee-ya a fright.” Dongju could feel his ears burning at Hwanwoong’s words. He had forgotten about his traitorous body. Flustered, Dongju dashed towards the bathroom, locking himself in there and willed his erection to go away. It took a good twenty minutes for it to die down because no matter what Dongju thought of to distract himself, memories of two horny demons going at it like there’s no tomorrow kept invading his vision.

Fuck, that was hot.

When morning came around, Dongju woke up with stiff muscles and a sore neck.

Nevermind, Dongju was going to get his revenge on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a second chapter, but I'm not sure of what exactly. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment


End file.
